


One Piece PETs: Egg-sitting

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [238]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: The many adventures of the SHs watching Kuina. Takes place post-timeskip.





	One Piece PETs: Egg-sitting

**One Piece PETs: Egg-sitting**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This endearing series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

A week had passed since Robin had laid her egg, and the Straw Hats have been on high alert since then.

 

"Nut up, everybody!" Luffy called. "This is do-or-die time!!"

 

"Luffy, we're just watching over Robin and Moss Head's egg," Sanji spoke up, cradling the aforementioned egg, "Stop being so melodramatic."

 

"All we have to do is avoid cold climates and keep the egg nice and warm." Chopper added. "Simple as that."

 

"Yeah, hon," Nami piped up, "Relax. You're acting like how you did when I was pregnant with Belle."

 

"Okay." Luffy complied. "Calming down."

 

"Good." Nami smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy grinned.

 

"At any rate, we'll each take turns in watching over the little one." Robin added. "I'll go first, then Zoro, then Sanji, then Usopp, Brook, Franky, Chopper, Nami, Blizzard, Hanako, and finally Luffy."

 

"Hey!" Luffy exclaimed. "Why am I last?!"

 

"Because honestly, Luffy, we don't trust you enough to take care of an egg," Zoro answered, "Remember what happened last time?"

 

*****Flashback brought to you by Meelo being...Meelo (A Legend of Korra reference)*****

 

"Hey, Nami, want an omelette?" Luffy asked. "I found an ostrich egg we can use."

 

"Ostrich egg?" Nami asked as she looked and gasped upon seeing that her husband was holding Robin's egg. "LUFFY, ARE YOU INSANE?!!"

 

"THAT'S ROBIN'S EGG, YOU MANIAC!!!" Sanji shouted.

 

"MY BABY!!!" Robin cried, taking her egg from Luffy.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you, Luffy?!" Zoro questioned. "Are you trying to eat my kid?!"

 

"Wait, that was yours?!" Luffy asked. "How was I supposed to know?!!"

 

"Luffy, crane eggs are light brown with brown spots, and they're oval-shaped," Sanji explained, "ostrich eggs are cream-colored and are more rounder. How could you not know this?!"

 

"...I guess I got hungry...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

Brook only shook his head in disapproval. "For shame," he spoke.

 

"SHAME!!!" Usopp shouted, pointing at Luffy.

 

"YEAH!! WHAT HE SAID!!!" Chopper added.

 

*****End of flashback brought to you by Puck annoying Guts (A Berserk reference)*****

 

"...Sorry," Luffy apologized.

 

"That's ALL you have to say?!" Zoro asked. "'Sorry' won't make up for almost eating my child!"

 

"I won't do it again, I swear!" Luffy answered. "Seriously!"

 

"...Fine," Zoro answered, "but I'll be watching you."

 

Luffy grinned, sheepishly.

 

Robin only sighed. "Goodness," she muttered.

 

    At any rate, Robin began looking after her egg. She kept it cradled in her wings, whispering to it. "Hello, sweetheart. It's your Mama. Don't worry, you'll be nice and safe, even after you come out of there."

 

She set her egg down right next to her, and opened up a book to catch up on her reading.

 

Zoro smiled as he watched her, and he knew that she'd never let any harm come to their unborn child.

 

Luffy, on the other hand...not so much.

 

"Hey!"

 

Luffy, come on! You nearly turned the egg into an omelette!!

 

"I said I was sorry!"

 

Gonna take more than that to convince Zoro and Robin to trust you again.

 

"Dammit."

 

Anyhoo, Robin was reading her book, while tenderly rubbing her egg. She smiled at it as she held it close to her.

 

Yup. Her egg was safe.

 

That is, until...

 

"Enemy pirates, dead ahead!" Usopp called.

 

"Uh-oh," Robin muttered.

 

    She took her egg to hers and Zoro's room where it would be safe from harm. She wrapped it up in lots of blankets and put it in a basket to keep it warm and stable.

 

"You'll be safe here, little one." Robin whispered. "I'll come back for you when the fighting has stopped."

 

With that, she left.

 

"Pirate King Luffy!" an enemy pirate called. "We've come for your head!"

 

"Yeah, right!" Luffy shouted. "A lot of men before you have tried and failed! And you won't be any different!"

 

"So, you have two choices," Zoro started, drawing his swords, "either A: you walk away, now, or B: we walk on your faces."

 

"What's it gonna be?" Sanji asked, taking a drag from his cigarette.

 

"Men!!" shouted the rival pirate captain. "Attack!!!"

 

His crew roared as they charged for the Straw Hats.

 

"Why do they always wanna do it the hard way?" Hanako asked, holding his kodachi.

 

"I've been asking myself that same question for years, son," Zoro answered, "we just roll with it."

 

So began the fight.

 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!!" Luffy roared as he punched some mooks away.

 

"Hey, save some for us, Luffy!" Usopp called.

 

"Yeah, don't hog all the fun!" Franky added.

 

Nami only heaved an exasperated sigh as she whacked a mook in the face with her Sorcery Clima Tact.

 

"Boys," she muttered.

 

"What can you do?" Robin asked, using her powers to break a few spines. "They live for the thrill of a fight."

 

In the middle of the battle, one of the invading pirates creeped his way into Robin and Zoro's room to find anything of value.

 

"I'm sure they're hiding something in here," he whispered.

 

    The mook searched through their drawers, and their closet, only to find some of Robin's lingerie. Needless to say, he had a major nosebleed when he did.

 

"Dammit, focus!" he shouted to himself. "You're only here to steal treasure!"

 

"Can I help you find something?"

 

The pirate froze as he turned around to see Zoro, glaring at him with a growl in his throat.

 

"Yipe...!" the mook yelped. "W-wait, I can explain--"

 

Before he could though, Zoro grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the floor with ease.

 

"Gack!" he choked. "Have mercy...!"

 

"There's no mercy where you're going." Zoro hissed. "I'm gonna make you see Hell before you even get there...!"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by the Goddess Amber (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

Zoro tossed the mangled mook out of his and Robin's room.

 

"And don't come back!" he shouted.

 

The pirates grabbed their injured comrade and fled.

 

"Sheesh!" Usopp exclaimed. "What a bunch of pussies!"

 

"You got that right," Sanji added.

 

"I'm going to go and check on the egg," Robin piped up as she went to hers and Zoro's room, whispering, "Please be okay, please be okay...!"

 

Robin found the basket where her egg was placed, and checked it for any cracks or scrapes. To her relief, there were none.

 

"Thank goodness," she whispered before she kissed the egg, "I'm sorry that I was gone for so long, little one."

 

The egg seemed to move a bit, to Robin's joy.

 

"Hm, hm," she chuckled, "I can't wait to see you, too."

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Ban giving Elaine his book of ale labels (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

    One fine sunny afternoon, the Straw Hat pirates docked at a tropical island. Robin sat along the shores of a beach, reading her book, with her egg right beside her.

 

    Deep in the bushes, a hungry monitor lizard eyed the egg. Seeing that Robin didn't seem to be watching, the reptile took a chance and skulked toward the egg.

 

Suddenly, three wings blossomed from its body.

 

"Clutch."

 

 ***KRAK!!!***  The lizard's spine was snapped as if it were a twig.

 

Robin glowered down at the reptile, with eyes as cold as Zoro's blades.

 

"Don't even think about it...!" she hissed. The archaeologist glanced down at her egg, her expression softening as she whispered, "It's all right, sweetheart. Mama will always protect you."

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Rock getting high (A Black Lagoon reference)*****

 

Soon, it was Zoro's turn to watch the egg.

 

The little one had nothing to fear with Zoro being there to protect it. Even at times when he seemed to be sleeping, he was as vigil as ever.

 

    One evening, he was sleeping up in the treetops, with his egg perched on a bed of leaves. As he did, though...a python slithered its way towards the egg.

 

    The serpent flicked its tongue, tasting the egg's scent. Then, it opened its mouth, preparing to devour the egg whole...but then, a green-furred paw reached out and grabbed it by the throat.

 

"Don't. Even. TRY IT."

 

Zoro was wide awake, with one eye glaring at the python.

 

The snake gulped nervously before it turned and slithered away.

 

"Good choice." Zoro spoke.

 

He looked over at the egg and smiled as he picked it up with his tail.

 

"I think you better stick closer to me," he told it, "wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

 

He held the egg in his arms.

 

"I'm really looking forward to meeting you." Zoro added. "Wonder what you'll look like. Probably like your mother. You'll be a lot better looking than your old man, that's for sure."

 

The swordsman tenderly rubbed his egg, sending his warmth into it.

 

"I hope you have your mother's kind nature," Zoro whispered, "And maybe one day, you'll be as strong as she is."

 

The egg made a small tap in response, and Zoro chuckled. "Okay, I'm just gonna assume that you're saying that you will."

 

At that moment, he looked up at the sky.

 

"Whoa," he gasped, "It's almost late. I better get you back to your mother."

 

With great ease, Zoro leaped from the tree and down to the ground. He looked the egg over, making sure there were no cracks or dents.

 

"Yosh," he nodded, "Looks good."

 

Knowing that his egg was safe and sound, he took it back to the _Sunny_.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Sabo's Dragon Claw (A One Piece reference)*****

 

Sanji was next in guarding Robin and Zoro's egg.

 

    He had it sitting on the sofa, wrapped up in blankets, while he washed dishes. Sanji whistled "Edge of Seventeen" by Stevie Nicks, occasionally looking back at the egg as he did.

 

Nothing was going to happen to the tiny egg on his watch. Besides, Zoro would kill him if he did.

 

Hell, he even said it.

 

"I'll kill you if anything happens to our egg, Cook!" Zoro warned.

 

"Relax, Moss Head." Sanji reassured. "Nothing's gonna happen to your kid."

 

Zoro made the "I'm watching you" gesture before he left.

 

And we return to present time!

 

"C'mon, kid," Sanji spoke as he picked up the egg, "let's get some shopping done."

 

    He put the egg in a baby carrier; the kind men wear on their chests. Having securely strapped the carrier to his chest, Sanji disembarked from the _Sunny_ and into the town square.

 

As he did, he got many looks from the townsfolk.

 

"Go back to your business, citizens," Sanji told them, "Just me, going grocery shopping and egg-sitting."

 

The townsfolk went back to their business, soon after. Sanji didn't feel embarrassed in the slightest.

 

He stopped by a fruit stand selling cantaloupes.

 

"Hello," he greeted as he picked two up, "how much for these cantaloupes?"

 

"500 Berries," answered the vendor, "Buy one, get one free."

 

"Oh, well, thank you," Sanji smiled. He paid the vendor 500 berries, received the cantaloupes, and left.

 

"Come again, sir!" the vendor called.

 

"I will!" Sanji answered. As the Fox Man continued on his way, a few vagrants were eyeing the egg.

 

"Hey, you see that?" asked one of them. "That guy's got a crane egg."

 

"Those are pretty valuable," another noted, "Be worth a fortune!"

 

"Let's go get it, then," declared a third vagrant, "But first, we gotta get it away from foxy-boy."

 

The thugs followed Sanji, who just kept walking along, acting as if all was right with the world...but he had a knowing grin on his face.

 

 _'Who do those idiots think they're fooling?'_ he thought. _'Do they really think they're gonna steal Robin and Moss Head's egg from me?'_

 

As Sanji kept walking, the three vagrants tried get the jump on him from behind.

 

"Idiots." Sanji muttered, prior to kicking the mooks away. "Who do you think you're dealing with?!"

 

The thugs fell back, beaten and missing a couple teeth.

 

"Hmph!" Sanji scoffed, adjusting his tie. "Damn jackasses...making me mess up my tie...upsetting the little one..."

 

The egg seemed restless.

 

"It's all right," Sanji spoke to the egg, "your Uncle Sanji took care of those egg thieves."

 

Upon hearing that, the egg seemed to calm down.

 

"That's better," Sanji smiled, "See? There's nothing to worry about."

 

He proceeded to shop in the town square, looking for more groceries to buy.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Barbatos (A Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans reference)*****

 

Usopp was next in guarding the egg, and boy, did he take it seriously.

 

For starters, he was wearing armor.

 

"Nothing's getting past me!" he declared. "Nothing, I say!!"

 

"Goddamn, Usopp," Zoro spoke up, "You don't have to take it THAT seriously!"

 

"Hey, this is me we're talking about!" Usopp retorted. "I take everything seriously!!"

 

    Zoro only sighed. "Well, at least you're not taking the job so lightly," he noted. He eyed his and Robin's egg, safely placed on a pillow, then back at Usopp. "Keep our egg safe." he told the sniper.

 

Usopp saluted to him in response.

 

"Yeah." Zoro muttered, walking away.

 

Usopp stared at the egg, not taking his eyes off it. A fly buzzed passed him, but he quickly swatted it away.

 

During his time with the egg, Usopp told it stories, sang to it, shooed away any birds or insects, talked to it, and eventually, took a nap with it.

 

Suddenly...a Marine battleship appeared off the portside.

 

"It's the Marines!" Chopper called. "They're coming this way!!"

 

Usopp snorted as he awoke with a start.

 

"What?! Who's there?!" he asked.

 

"The Marines, you dope!" Sanji answered. "Wake up, will ya?!"

 

"I am awake, you bigger dope!" Usopp snapped, holding Robin and Zoro's egg.

 

"Whatever," Sanji muttered with an eye roll.

 

"Now to hide this egg in a safe place." Usopp added, walking off to the Usopp Factory. "Hmm," the Ferret Man hummed, "where can I hide you?"

 

He spotted at this tool box.

 

"Perfect!" he exclaimed. Wrapping the little one with blankets, Usopp placed it into his tool box. "You'll be safe here, for the time-being." he whispered to the egg. "I'll be right back for ya!"

 

He left his factory to go and aid his fellow crew-mates.

 

"Hang on, guys, I'm coming!" he called. "Special Attack: Green Star! Devil!"

 

He fired a Pop Green, which turned into a giant flytrap plant that began to devour the Marines.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" they screamed.

 

"Nice one, Usopp!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Thanks, captain!" Usopp grinned. "I aim to please!"

 

"And you don't shoot to miss!" Chopper added.

 

"Also true!" Usopp confirmed.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

***BOOM!!!***

 

"Incoming cannonball!!" Sanji called.

 

"I've got it!" Usopp yelled.

 

He shot another Pop Green at the cannonball.

 

"Impact Wolf!!" he shouted.

 

    The Pop Green morphed into a green wolf with a red nose, and the cannonball exploded the second it made contact with the tip of the wolf's nose.

 

"Yeah!!" Hanako cheered.

 

"Nice!" Franky commented, giving a thumbs up.

 

Usopp smirked, feeling proud of his skills.

 

"What about the battleship?!" Chopper asked.

 

"Oh, don't worry about that, Chopper!" Usopp answered as he fired another Pop Green. "SKULL BOMBGRASS!!!"

 

 ***KABOOM!!!*** The battleship exploded!

 

"And that's that." Usopp added.

 

"WHOO!!!" Luffy cheered. "YOU ROCK, USOPP!!!"

 

Usopp took a formal bow.

 

"But wait," Robin chimed in, "where's our egg?"

 

"Oh, don't worry, Robin," Usopp reassured, "It's safe and sound in the Usopp Factory!"

 

"Thank goodness." Robin sighed. "Thank you, Usopp."

 

"T'weren't nothing." Usopp replied. "Okay, who's turn is it to watch the egg, now?"

 

"I believe it's my turn," Brook piped up, "I promise to make sure the egg is safe!"

 

"Thank you, Brook." Robin nodded. "We appreciate it."

 

"No thanks necessary," Brook replied, "I'm happy to do it!"

 

Usopp went to retrieve Robin and Zoro's egg from his factory. Afterwards, he gave it to Brook.

 

"Fear not, little one," Brook spoke to the egg, "for I shall protect you with my life! Even though I'm already dead. Yohohoho!"

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Bitch-sensei crushing on Karasuma (An Assassination Classroom reference)*****

 

    Brook sat near the helm, playing a slow, gentle tune on his violin to the egg. He read that music helps unborn babies grow, and that's when he decided to play his violin for the embryo inside the egg.

 

He played _Bink's Brew_ , which the egg seemed to respond well to. It seemed to sway gently to the music.

 

"Yoho!" Brook chortled. "You like this song, don't you?"

 

The egg made a small tapping sound, as if to say yes.

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "That's wonderful news!"

 

With that, he kept playing.

 

Robin walked by, smiling contently at Brook's violin playing. "Thank you, Brook," she spoke.

 

"You're quite welcome!" Brook replied. "Happy to help! By the way, may I see your--"

 

"Don't push it," Robin warned.

 

"Yes, ma'am." Brook obeyed.

 

"That's what I thought," Robin added. She gave her egg a tender rub prior to leaving.

 

Brook sighed as he looked at the egg.

 

"Your mother certainly is a fearsome woman," he noted, "Maybe someday, you might turn out to be like her."

 

On that, he resumed playing his violin for the egg.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Jinora kissing Kai (A Legend of Korra reference)*****

 

Franky was next in looking after Robin and Zoro's egg. He had made a special incubator to keep the egg warm.

 

"Who says mother birds always have to sit on their eggs?" Franky asked. "Your mom would have back problems for ages."

 

He then took out a bottle of cola, popped off the cap, and took a swig.

 

"Ahhh...good cola...!" he sighed.

 

Franky looked at the egg within the incubator, which seemed to wiggle a bit, like it was showing how comfortable it was.

 

"Heh," he chuckled, "You may not be talkative, yet, but you know what I'm talkin' about, don't ya?"

 

The egg made small taps, as if to say yes.

 

Franky grinned at this. "That's good," he noted, "You keep growing until you're good and ready to come out, you hear?"

 

The egg tapped once as if to say Yes, Uncle Franky.

 

"Good," Franky smirked.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Kid's obsession with symmetry (A Soul Eater reference)*****

 

In the sick bay, Chopper was listening to the egg using his stethoscope.

 

"You seem to growing well," he noted, "Your heartbeat sounds healthy, too."

 

The egg made small tapping sounds, as if agreeing with Chopper.

 

"Hehe," Chopper giggled, "That's right. You'll be okay."

 

Indeed. After all, Chopper was the doctor.

 

    He would do routine checkups on the egg, making sure the baby inside was nice and healthy, kept the egg nice and warm, and of course, kept it safe.

 

Take this moment, for example.

 

Chopper was sitting on the deck, right next to the egg, and in his hooves was a frying pan.

 

 _"Chopper, what're you doing?"_ Blizzard asked.

 

"Guarding the egg," Chopper answered.

 

 _"Oh,"_ Blizzard said, _"for a moment there, I thought you were gonna cook it."_

 

"Who do you take me for?" Chopper asked. "Luffy?"

 

"I heard that!!" Luffy called.

 

 _"Luffy, hush!"_ Blizzard barked. _"It's your own fault, letting your stomach think for you instead of your brain!!"_

 

"Feh!" Luffy replied.

 

 _"What an idiot,"_ Blizzard muttered.

 

"He'll get over it." Chopper shrugged. "It's Luffy."

 

 _"That's true."_ Blizzard agreed. _"Anyway, keep up the good work."_

 

"Will do!" replied Chopper.

 

Blizzard nodded before he walked away.

 

"It's all right, little egg," Chopper spoke to the egg as he pet it, "your Uncle Chopper will be here to look after you."

 

The egg made a small tapping sound in response; Chopper smiled and nodded his head.

 

"I see," he acknowledged, "I'll keep that in mind."

 

Chopper proceeded to watch the little one. Eventually, however, he fell asleep, holding it in his hooves.

 

Robin happened to walk by and she smiled.

 

"How sweet," she whispered, "it's good to see my egg safe with Chopper." At that instant, she gently pet Chopper on the head. "Thank you for guarding my little one."

 

As if he heard her, Chopper smiled in his sleep.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Jonathan playing with Denny (A JoJo's Bizzare Adventure reference)*****

 

Chopper's shift was over, and Nami was left in charge of the egg.

 

    She kept it close to her in the library while she was reading. The egg was wrapped securely in a blanket, nestled in a basket. Nami looked down at it, occasionally, just to make sure it was still there and still warm.

 

 _'At least it's safe,'_ she mentally noted, _'That's all I need.'_

 

She soon went back to her reading.

 

Nami would give the egg a few pats, letting it know that everything was fine. It wiggled a bit, as if it knew.

 

"Hm," Nami chuckled, "You remind me of a little monkey-kitten I knew, once."

 

An image of Belle appeared in her mind, causing her to sigh as she looked down at the egg.

 

"...Maybe," she started, "if we play our cards right...nothing will happen to you, either."

 

    After she finished reading, Nami took the egg out for a little fresh air. She carried it in her arms, carefully. After all, the egg was precious cargo, and she couldn't let it get harmed.

 

 _'Maybe I should buy a new blanket for Robin and Zoro's egg,'_ Nami thought, _'The old one's getting a bit raggedy.'_

 

Nami left the _Sunny_ with the egg in search of a new blanket.

 

"Hey, Nami!"

 

Nami turned to see Luffy.

 

"Where ya goin', hon?" Luffy asked.

 

"Just out for a bit," Nami answered, "Tell Robin for me, okay?"

 

"Sure thing!" Luffy answered as Nami left. "Be careful out there!"

 

"Luffy, who do you think you're talking to?" Nami asked.

 

"Oh, right." Luffy realized. "Sorry. You know how I am."

 

"I know," Nami smiled as she walked off. The navigator walked into a store, looking for any good blankets for Robin and Zoro's egg. "Hmmm..." she hummed, thoughtfully. "Where're the blankets?"

 

"Can I help you, miss?" asked a woman.

 

"Where do you keep the blankets?" Nami asked.

 

"Aisle 8," the woman replied.

 

"Thanks," Nami smiled as she went to Aisle 8.

 

There, she saw many different blankets.

 

"Ooh!" Nami chirped. "These are lovely!"

 

There were big blankets, small blankets, colorful blankets, plain blankets, blankets with animals, etc.

 

"These are all very nice," Nami noted, "but I need one that'll be good for the egg."

 

    She continued to look around for a good blanket. Although, none of the blankets seemed to catch her eye, until she found one: a blanket with cranes as the pattern.

 

"Ooh!" Nami exclaimed as she felt it. "It's very soft, too!"

 

The egg seemed to wiggle in Nami's arms, as if it were saying it liked it.

 

"Hm," Nami chuckled, "guess we're buying this one, huh?"

 

The egg shook a bit, as if to say "Yes".

 

"All right." Nami took the blanket over to the cashier. "I'd like this one, please."

 

"That'll be 500 berries," spoke the cashier, "Thank you."

 

"You're very welcome," Nami answered as she gave the cashier the money.

 

"Come again, ma'am!" the cashier called as Nami left.

 

"I will!" Nami replied. She exited the store, with the egg and blanket in tow. "There, now," she added, "Isn't this better?"

 

The egg wiggled around, as if to answer "Yes".

 

Nami chuckled at this. "Good."

 

With that, she headed back to the _Sunny_ with the egg.

 

"I'm back!" Nami called.

 

"Hi, Nami," Robin greeted, "how was your trip?"

 

"Oh, I think it went very well," Nami smiled, "What do you think of this blanket I got?"

 

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" Robin answered. "Thank you, Nami!"

 

"You're welcome, Robin!" Nami smiled. "Happy to do it!"

 

    The navigator took her job as guardian of Robin and Zoro's egg very seriously. She acted like the egg was her own child, even going so far as defending it from egg thieves.

 

Take this moment, for example.

 

Nami was sitting on a bench, cradling the egg in her arms as she sang to it. The song was _Dearest_ by Ayumi Hamasaki.

 

Nami (singing): _"Hontou ni taisetsu na  
                          Mono igai subete sutete~"_

 

As Nami sang, everyone listened to her and were entranced by her voice.

 

Nami (singing): _"Shimaetara ii no ni ne_  
_Genjitsu wa_  
_Tada zankoku de~."_

 

Hanako smiled, his tail swaying back and forth to the song as he listened to Nami sing.

 

Nami (singing): _"Sonna toki_  
_Itsu datte_  
_Me o tojireba~"_

 

Luffy sighed happily as he listened to his wife's singing.

 

Nami (singing): _"Waratteru_  
_Kimi ga iru~"_

 

Zoro had his arm around Robin's shoulders, both smiling as they listened to Nami sing to their child.

 

Nami (singing): _"Ahh, Itsuka eien no~_  
_Nemuri ni_  
_Tsuku hi made~"_

 

As Nami sang...tears fell from her eyes.

 

"Eh?" Luffy muttered. "Nami?"

 

Nami quickly wiped her tears away as she kept singing.

 

Nami (singing): _"Dou~ ka_  
_Sono egao ga~"_

 

Why was Nami crying, one might ask? Simple: singing this lullaby reminded her of when she used to sing to her own daughter.

 

Nami (singing): _"Taema naku_  
_Aru you ni~"_

 

With that, she finished singing and sniffled a little bit.

 

"Nami?" Luffy asked, putting a paw on his wife's shoulder. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

 

"...I just...miss Belle...!" Nami whispered.

 

Luffy took Nami into his arms as she buried her face into his chest, quietly sobbing.

 

"I miss her, too," Luffy whispered as he petted her hair, "but it was for the best."

 

"I know..." Nami whispered back, hiccuping. "Doesn't make it any easier..."

 

    Luffy kissed her forehead in a comforting manner. The egg wiggled a bit in Nami's arms, as if to let her know that everything would be all right. Nami smiled as she hugged the egg. However, the peaceful moment was short-lived, for Usopp began raising the alarm.

 

"Enemy pirates, dead ahead!" he called.

 

"Oh, no!" Nami cried.

 

"Battle stations, everyone!" Luffy ordered. "Move, move, move!!"

 

    Nami went to hers and Luffy's room and placed the egg on their bed to keep it out of harm's way. At that instant, she stood at the door, keeping guard.

 

 _'I won't let any harm come to Robin and Zoro's egg.'_ she declared. _'I'd like to see any idiot try to get passed me!'_

 

In fact, one idiot enemy pirate attempted to get passed her. The only thing he got, though...was a thunderbolt in his crown jewels.

 

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" he howled in pain.

 

Upon hearing his cries, all the men shuddered.

 

"Ouch...!"

 

"You can say that again, bud," Luffy concurred before he punched the pirate he was facing in the face.

 

"Hmph!" Nami huffed. "No man can handle me."

 

Except Luffy.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Yup!"

 

Nami smiled as she gave Luffy a kiss.

 

Suddenly, an enemy pirate tried to attack them from behind. Nami, without looking, kicked him where the sun don't shine.

 

"Aaahh...!" he squeaked.

 

"Oh, you're good," Luffy noted.

 

"Damn right," Nami replied, "And don't you forget it."

 

Yes. Anyhoo, the enemy pirates retreated after getting their butts handed to them by the Straw Hats.

 

"And don't come back!!" Nami shouted.

 

"Yeah!" Chopper added. "You big butt-heads!!"

 

Afterwards, Nami went back to hers and Luffy's room to retrieve the egg. She briefly looked it over for any cracks or scratches on the shell.

 

"So far, so good..." Nami murmured, examining the egg. "Thank goodness you're okay."

 

She took the egg out of the room and brought it back to Robin. "Here you go."

 

"Thank you, Nami," Robin spoke as she hugged Nami.

 

"You don't have to thank me," Nami replied, returning the embrace, "It's just what I do."

 

She lovingly petted Robin's egg, and even kissed a bit, before she returned it to Robin.

 

"I may not have been able to protect Belle," she began, "but that doesn't mean I can't protect you."

 

The egg made a tapping sound in response. Nami smiled as she handed the egg back to Robin.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Yoko the Spirit Fox (A Yu Yu Hakusho reference)*****

 

Now it was Blizzard's turn to watch the egg. The watch-dog took his job looking after the egg very seriously.

 

He kept it close to him, wrapping it up in his big, bushy tail.

 

Blizzard would scare off any predators that dared to eat the egg.

 

    Take this moment, for example: an Egyptian Vulture soared overhead, looking for something to eat. When it spotted Robin and Zoro's egg, it swooped down with talons wide open, ready to grab it.

 

    However...Blizzard saw the bird long beforehand and was prepared to initiate the counterattack. Once the vulture got close, Blizzard leapt up with fangs showing and snapped at the bird of prey, even slapping it right in the face with his big paws!

 

    The vulture squawked in sheer agony from the force of the hit. Disoriented, it wobbled around for a moment before it shook its head and flew off.

 

 _"Hmph!"_ Blizzard huffed. _"That's what I thought!!"_

 

He lay back down, with the egg curled up in his tail.

 

That's right. When Blizzard was on duty, nobody got passed him.

 

"Hi, Blizzard!" Chopper greeted as he walked by the wolf-dog. "How's it going?"

 

 _"Pretty good."_ Blizzard answered. _"An Egyptian Vulture tried to come after the egg, but it was nothing I couldn't handle."_

 

"There's been a lot of people and animals coming after Robin and Zoro's egg, huh?" Chopper noted. "I guess crane eggs are really valuable."

 

 _"Yeah,"_ Blizzard spoke, _"but I'm on the job."_

 

"You sure are." Chopper nodded. "Keep up the great work!"

 

 _"Will do."_ Blizzard replied.

 

Chopper smiled before he left.

 

Blizzard looked at the egg as he rubbed it with his paw. At that moment, he licked its shell, gently.

 

 _"You've got nothing to worry about, kiddo."_ he reassured. _"As long as I'm here, you'll be safe."_

 

    The egg made a small tapping sound, as if to agree. Blizzard smiled as he kept the egg close to him, keeping it warm. Before long, he fell asleep next to it.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Atra cooking flounder (A Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans reference)*****

 

Next it was Hanako's turn.

 

"Take good care of your sibling," Robin spoke up, hugging Hanako and the egg, "We're going out for a little bit."

 

"You can count on me, Mom," Hanako replied, even throwing in a salute.

 

Robin chuckled as she released her son and Zoro patted his shoulder.

 

"That's my boy." he praised.

 

"Thanks, Dad," Hanako smiled, "Don't worry. I won't let you down."

 

"I know that, Champ," Zoro replied, proudly, "after all, I taught you well."

 

With that, they left.

 

"Guess it's just you and me," Hanako spoke to the egg, "I can't really call you li'l bro or li'l sis yet, can I?"

 

The unborn child within the egg tapped once as if to say no.

 

"Thought so," Hanako deduced, "in the meantime, I can get some training down." With that, he gently put the egg on a pillow so it had a nice, soft place to sit. "Good."

 

Soon, Hanako began his weight-lifting exercises, holding 25 lbs dumbbells in his paws.

 

"171...172...173..."

 

As Hanako trained, he looked around for anyone or anything suspicious.

 

 _'So far, so good.'_ he thought. _'Looks like things are gonna be okay.'_

 

"197...198...199..."

 

Just then, Hanako felt the ship rock, back and forth.

 

"Whoa!" he cried. "What's going on?!"

 

The egg nearly toppled over had the Tiger/Crane Hybrid Teen not caught it in time.

 

"That was close..."

 

That's when something emerged from the water below.

 

"Ah, crap."

 

Lo and behold, a giant Sea King emerged from the depths.

 

Hanako could only sigh. "Great," he muttered, "just what I don't need."

 

He glanced back down at the egg, worriedly.

 

"I promised Mom and Dad that I'd protect you," he began, "and that's what I'm gonna do!"

 

He ran into the kitchen, looked for a good spot to hide the egg, until he went into his parents' room.

 

"You'll be safe here." he whispered to the egg as he placed it on his parents' bed. "I'll be back."

 

He left his parents' room to face the Sea King.

 

    He drew his kodachi...and sprouted a pair of dragon wings from his back. In case you're wondering, Hanako ate a Devil Fruit. The Dragon-Dragon Fruit; European Model.

 

Hanako took flight, his kodachi poised to strike. With one swing, he cut the beast in the eye.

 

***GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!!!!!***

 

"Hurts, don't it?!" Hanako questioned.

 

The Sea King roared back at him as it tried to trap him in its enormous jaws, but he dodged at the last second.

 

"Too slow!" Hanako shouted. "Try again!!"

 

He flew around the beast, slashing it across its body. He even left a huge gash in its flesh.

 

"Hmph." he scoffed. "You're not so tough!"

 

The Sea King fell to the ocean, dead.

 

Hanako sighed as he sheathed his sword and his wings sunk into his back.

 

"A clean kill," he added.

 

At that moment, he remembered the egg that was in his parents' room.

 

"Oh, right!!" he cried as he ran to check on it. Hanako entered the room, only to find that the egg was safe and sound. "Phew!" he sighed. "Glad to see that you're safe."

 

The egg wiggled a bit, as if to agree.

 

"Heh." Hanako chuckled.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Izaya getting hit by a trash can (A Durarara!!! reference)*****

 

"We're home!" Robin called. "Hanako, are you here?"

 

"Yes, Mom!" Hanako replied. "And the egg's safe, too!"

 

"Thank goodness," Robin sighed, "Thank you, Hanako."

 

"You don't have to thank me, Mom," replied Hanako, "Just doing my job as an older brother."

 

"Good job, Champ." Zoro praised. "We're proud of you."

 

Hanako smiled at his parents. It always made him happy to hear that they were proud of him.

 

"Okay, there you go." he spoke, giving the egg back to Robin. "Back to Mom."

 

"Did you enjoy your time with Hanako?" Robin asked the egg.

 

The egg shook a bit, as if to say "Yes".

 

"Hm," Robin smiled, "That's good."

 

"Ahem!" Luffy cleared his throat.

 

Robin, Zoro, and Hanako glanced up to see Luffy.

 

"I think it's MY turn to watch the egg," Luffy spoke.

 

"Oh, right..." Zoro muttered. "...We don't have to, do we?"

 

"Zoro," Robin chastised, "I think Luffy deserves another chance."

 

"Fine." Zoro relented. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

 

With that, Robin carefully handed Luffy the egg. "Take good care of our little one."

 

"I promise."

 

"I'll be watching you." Zoro added. "Don't forget it."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Luffy reassured. "Don't worry about it. Sheesh!"

 _  
'I sure hope nothing crazy happens.'_ Hanako thought. _'Uncle Luffy tends to bring trouble to him, even when he's not trying to.'_

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Joseph first using Hamon (A JoJo's Bizzare Adventure reference)*****

 

Luffy was sitting on the figurehead, holding the egg in his lap.

 

"Zoro's worrying about nothing," he started, "as if I don't know how to take care of an egg! I reared Belle, for crying out loud!"

 

The egg lay still in his lap, completely silent.

 

"...You don't agree with me, huh?" Luffy asked before he sighed. "I don't blame you. I mean, I almost cooked you!"

 

The egg still remained silent.

 

"...Maybe if I were a better parent," Luffy started, "maybe...maybe she would still be here."

 

He heaved a dismal sigh.

 

"...I miss Belle," he whispered, "I miss her everyday. I wonder if she misses me."

 

The egg neither moved, nor did it make any tapping sounds. It only listened to the Straw Hat captain.

 

"I can see why Nami cried when she sang to you," Luffy carried on, "it was too painful. She misses holding our daughter and singing to her like she used to." Luffy placed a paw on the egg. "I miss it, too...and maybe...just maybe...I'll get to have the chance to do all of that again with you."

 

A beat passed...and soon the egg made a small tap. Luffy gasped silently as he looked down at the egg.

 

"Holy crap...!" he whispered. "You moved!"

 

The egg wiggled around, as if to agree.

 

"Shishishi!!!" Luffy laughed. "I'm glad I talked to you, then!"

 

The egg moved as if to say "Me, too."

 

Luffy smiled...and nearby, an ear had sprouted on the back of the _Sunny_ 's mane before it disappeared.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Aladdin groping Yamraiha (A Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic reference)*****

 

It was nighttime. Time for the Straw Hats to turn in.

 

"Goodnight, everyone."

 

"Goodnight, Luffy."

 

"Goodnight, Uncle Luffy."

 

Zoro and Robin were in bed, together, with their egg.

 

"Goodnight, my little one." Robin whispered, petting her egg. "Until the day we meet."

 

"Hopefully, it'll be soon." Zoro added.

 

"...Luffy did very well with the egg, actually," Robin pointed out.

 

"He really did." Zoro admitted. "I was a bit surprised, but not too much."

 

"...I heard him talking, earlier," Robin added, "about Belle."

 

    A pause...but then Zoro sighed. "...I guess I was wrong to misjudge him," he started, "After all...our kid's still here, but his isn't. I didn't realize how much he missed her until you said something."

 

"And we have another child on the way," Robin added, "I guess Luffy feels jealous."

 

"Yeah," Zoro noted, feeling somewhat guilty, "Dammit, I didn't even think about that."

 

A beat passed.

 

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," he spoke.

 

"Of course." Robin nodded. "Goodnight, Zoro."

 

"'Night, Robin."

 

On that, they fell asleep, with the egg nestled safely in their arms.

 

*****Timeskip brought to you by Gon's hair (A Hunter X Hunter reference)*****

 

"Hey, Luffy!" Zoro called.

 

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed as he turned to the Tiger Man. "Hey, Zoro. What's up?"

 

"Robin and I have noticed how both you and Nami have been feeling," Zoro started, "Look...I'm really sorry about what I said the other day about not trusting you and all. I didn't even realize how much you were missing your own kid."

 

"Zoro..." Luffy whispered, surprised by his first-mate's apology.

 

"So...what do you say?" Zoro asked.

 

A pause.

 

Then, Luffy grinned that usual goofball grin of his.

 

"That's okay!" he answered. "I forgive you!"

 

"Figures," Zoro replied, but smiled nonetheless. Then, he put his paw on Luffy's shoulder. "Thanks for looking after our egg," he spoke, "We appreciate it."

 

"No problem!"

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this one out.


End file.
